Wizards Of Waverly Place One-Shots
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that i came up with. Multiple parings. Parings include: Justin/Alex, Max/Alex, Theresa/Alex, Alex/Justin/Max, Theresa/Justin/Alex/Max, Max/Theresa, Justin/Theresa, and many more...Will be up-dating as often as I can. If you have an idea, review or PM me.
1. Idea 1

**Title: Fun Time When The Family Is Gone.**

**Paring: Justin/Alex**

**Concept: Food/Bondage**

**Type: One-Shot**

"Justin! They're gone, now get your sexy little ass over here and kiss me." Alex said laying on her bed.

"Oh, why do you have to be so damn sexy? I got something for you." Justin said with a sly smile.

"Oh! WHAT IS IT?!" Alex asked happily jumping up and down on the bed.

"Rope." Justin said smiling.

"Rope? Oh, you naughty boy! You wanna tie me up?" Alex said smiling.

"Yup. Now lay down. Close off now." Justin said smiling.

Alex took off all her clothes and laid on the bed naked waiting for her brother to tie her up. Justin kissed Alex's lips and tied her wrists together before tying them to the headboard of her bed.

"Too tight?" Justin asked.

"No sir." Alex said getting into her sub role.

"Good girl. now spread your legs." Justin demanded.

Alex opened her legs and Justin tied each to a post at the end of her bed. Justin walked over to a table and grabbed a basket of food.

"May i ask what is in the basket, sir?" Alex asked keeping her head lowered.

"Stuff. I wanna make a meal out of you." Justin said with a sly smile. Justin got out some whipped cream and a banana. He covered Alex's breasts in whipped cream before he peeled the banana. without warning he shoved the banana up Alex tight cunt.

"Ah, shit!" Alex curse as she felt the fruit get shoved up her tight hole.

"I wanna eat you." Justin said lowering himself to start eating the banana out of Alex's cunt. Justin soon finished eating the banana and started licking her clit.

"Sir, permission to cum?" Alex moaned.

"Go for it! Cum my pretty little slut." Justin demanded.

Alex came hard as Justin licked up all of her cum. Next he moved up to her whipped cream covered breasts and began licking them clean causing Alex to arch up.

"You like when i suck on you perfect little nipples? Yeah, you do my little slut." Justin said as he continued cleaning her breasts of the whipped cream.

Once she was clean Justin fucked her. He made her scream and shout until she passed out.

"Sleep my little slut. We will have more fun times next time the family is gone." Justin untied Alex and left her to sleep.

Right as he finished getting dressed, his mother, father and brother Max, got home.

"Did you and Alex had fun while we were gone?" His mother asked him.

"Ya, we had a good time." Justin said smiling to himself.

"What happened to all the whipped cream?" Jerry shouted.

Justin laughed to himself and licked him lips remembering the taste of his sister's cream covered breasts.


	2. Idea 2

**Title: Oh Mother!**

**Paring: Alex/Theresa**

**Concept: Bondage**

**Type: One-Shot**

Alex thinks she is home alone while she is watching a show on TV that has a little girl on girl kissing  
and heavy fondling in it.

Alex strips down to black stockings and a garter-belt then takes a vibrator out of her drawer to play with herself while watching the show.

Theresa walks past her daughters bedroom & hears soft sticks her head in to see what Alex is doing, to her surprise she see Alex rubbing the vibrator on her sweet pussy getting herself wet. While watching Alex, Theresa pushes her panties aside and starts to rub & finger her pussy.

Alex hears Theresa playing with herself and tells her to come in that it is more fun with a partner to play  
with. Theresa enters Alex's room then strips down to just tan thigh high stockings. They start  
kissing, fondling & sucking each other breast. They begin fingering each other. Then Alex tells Theresa she wants to use her stockinged toes to rub her mothers pussy. Alex starts to play with Theresa  
using her cute stockinged toes and feet.

Theresa joins in using her stockinged toe & feet on Alex unitl they both soak each others stockinged feet with their juices. After tasting their juices on each others feet, Alex asks Theresa to tie her to the bed with old stockings she saved for bondage fun and to gag hed with her panties inside.

Theresa gags Alex as she is told. Then she remembered that Alex kept a strap-on in the drawer next to her bed and Alex wants her to penetrate her with it while she is tied & gagged.

Alex began wining through her gagged mouth. Theresa hears her and slaps her hard acroos the face.

"Quiet! No wining! Don't make me punish you." Theresa says smiling as she lines up the huge 13 inch strap-on with Alex's wet pussy.

Alex nodded her head. Theresa leaded down and forced her tongue deep inside Alex's wet pussy. Nibbling at Alex's clit causing Alex to buck upwards. Theresa lapped up all of Alex's sweet pussy juices before plunging the huge strap-on into Alex's tight pussy.

Alex screamed through her gag as her mother ripped open her tight, sweet little pussy.

"You like that don't you? You little cunt. You like your mother fucking you!" Theresa said as she plowed that huge dildo into her daughter..

Finally Alex came all over the dildo and Theresa pulled it out of her. Theresa untied Alex and ungagged her.

"Fuck, mom. Where did you learn that?" Alex asked still recovering from her intense organism.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve that no one knows about. not even your father." Theresa smiled.

"Speaking of dad, Can he join us next time? I wanna feel you both in me at the same time." Alex smiled a sly smile.

"Ummm...Maybe." Theresa say with a sly smile before deep tongue kissing her daughter.


	3. Idea 3

**Title: Cum Mason! Good Boy Mason.**

**Paring: Alex/Mason**

**Concept: Beastiality**

** Type: Possible Story...**

Mason and Alex were making out on Alex's bed. Alex's parents were away for the week with Justin to go look at collages. Max was at a friend's house for the night, playing video games and watching porn.

"Mason, don't go. This is the only night we have the house to ourselves." Alex pouted.

"Alex, you know i love you, but tonight is a full moon and-" Mason didn't finish his sentence before he turned into a wolf.

"Damn it Mason! I'm horny!" Alex pouted.

"Alex, i'm sorry." Mason wined.

Alex had come up with a spell that allowed Mason and her to talk even when he was in wolf form.

"Wait! I saw this thing on the internet where girl would have sex with dogs." Alex said as her face lit up.

"Oh no! Alex, what if i hurt you. I'm not a dog, i'm a werewolf." Mason shook his head.

"I know, but come on. Please?" Alex pouted knowing that Mason couldn't resist.

"Alex, i want our first time to be when i'm human." Mason said.

"Please? I don't care. As long as you're my first." Alex said as she took off her shirt.

Alex wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts were exposed. Mason couldn't stop his animal instincts. He could smell Alex's wet pussy calling him. Without a second thought, Mason jumped at Alex and knocked her to the floor.

Alex began to moan as Mason licked her breasts. Her nipples became hard as he licked them.

"Oh Mason! Yes!" Alex moaned.

"Alex, i can't fight my animal instincts. Take off your pants and underwear before i rip them off." Mason let out a long howl as Alex stripped down to nothing. She stood in front of Mason, naked, horny, wet and covered in Mason's saliva.

Mason jumped at her, again and knocked her down. He forced her to flip over so that she was on all fours. He began licking her sweet tasting pussy.

"Oh fuck! Mason!" Alex moaned.

"Shut-up! You're mine!" Mason grabbed Alex by the back of her neck and began pushing around with his bright red cock to find her, now soaked pussy.

Alex felt Mason grip the back of her neck with his teeth. She stayed still, not wanting Mason to really bite her. She felt a warm, rubbery rod poking around her waiting pussy. She knew that it was Mason's cock. She lowered herself just a bit. Mason growled but then she felt the tip if his cock go inside her. She moaned loudly.

Mason wrapped his paws around her waist and shoved his 12inch cock deep inside Alex, popping her cherry.

"OH FUCK!" Alex screamed as Mason rapidly pumped in and out if her now bleeding pussy.

Mason pounded her for 25 minutes nonstop. She had came multiple times. She felt something struggling to squeeze inside her already stretched cunt.

Mason tried his hardest to shove his knot into her tight pussy. He finally pushed forward hard enough to get it into Alex.

"SHIT! Oh fuck! Mason! I'm so stretched!" Alex moaned.

Mason kept fucking her with his knot firmly in place. After a while Mason stopped fucking her. She tried to pull away from Mason, but his cock was stuck inside her.

"Mason! Get out of me! Ouch!" Alex yelled as she tried pulling Mason out of her.

"Alex, don't move. It's my knot. During sex, this knot grows and get stuck inside the female, then i cum and it disappears. But i have to cum inside you." Mason howled.

"Mason! Oh shit! Something warm is coming inside me. I can feel it! Oh it feels soooooo good!" Alex moaned.

"I'm cumming!" Mason said as he emptied loads of his seed inside Alex's womb.

10 more minutes and Mason's knot finally disappeared and he was able to remove his now limp cock out of Alex.

Alex laid there on the floor. She was so sore from her pussy. She saw Mason's hot cum flow out of her gaping pussy.

"Thanks Mason. I love you." Alex said before she passed out.

Mason went over to her and curled up next to her, then fell asleep.

(3 months later)

"You son of a bitch!" Alex said as she slapped Mason.

"Alex! I warned you! I told you i couldn't control myself!" Mason said grabbing Alex's arms.

"You got me pregnant! How do i know they're human? What if i carrying pups? Huh?" Alex asked.

"I warned you!" Mason said.

"Whatever! Leave! You fucking dog!" Alex yelled as she turned and walked away.

"Bitch!" Mason yelled then left.


	4. Idea 4

**Title: Play Room**

**Concept: Age Play**

**Type: One-Shot**

**Paring: Alex/Jerry**

Everyone knew Alex was a strong, independent young lady. She was sassy and sly, and got away with everything. Well, almost everything. Sometimes Jerry Russo, her father, would catch her. But because she was "daddy's little girl", she still got away with stuff. Although she wanted ti be treated like an adult, Alex had a side no one knew about except for her father. Alex secretly like to pretend to be a baby. Mostly for her father's enjoyment. She would dress in diapers and wear cute little clothes and babble like a baby. Her father loved it. Never before, while they were playing, had things gotten so sexual until one day.

"Alex! Come down here!" Jerry called from the living room.

"What? You know that saturday is my 'Sleep till Sunday day'." Alex whined as she walked down the stairs.

"No one else is home. Your mother took Max to see a movie and Justin is with Zeke." Jerry said pulling Alex into his arms.

Alex got the hit and began to pout.

"Dada. Up." Alex pouted in her baby voice.

"Awe, dada's princesses wants to be carried to her playroom?" Jerry cooed at Alex.

Alex nodded her head. Jerry lifted the 15 year old and carried her to a room behind a bookshelf in the layer. The room was painted a light pink with small rainbows and ducks on it. In the far right corner was a large white crib. In the far left corner was toys and a toddler bed. In the center was a large blue and pink blanket.

Jerry sat Alex down on the blanket and removed her clothes.

"So beautiful my Ally." Jerry said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Dada!" Alex giggled.

"Yes dada has a surprise for you." Jerry smiled.

"Dada! Me want!" Alex giggled.

"Close your pretty little eyes." Jerry said.

Alex did as she was told and closed her eyes.

Jerry quickly took off all his clothes and stood before Alex.

"Open your eyes." Jerry cooed.

Alex opened her eyes and gasped at her father's nakedness. His 11inch cock standing strait up.

"Daddy?" Alex squeaked out.

"Shh...you trust daddy, yes?" Jerry said as he rubbed Alex's shaved pussy lips.

"Yes." Alex said in a small voice.

"Good girl. Do you like when daddy does this?" Jerry slipped one finger into Alex tight, wet, hot pussy hole.

"Yes dada! Alex like." Alex said in her baby voice.

"So tight! Oh and what's this? A virgin too? Daddy's very proud of you." Jerry said as he carefully stroked Alex's pussy hole.

"Dada make Alex feel good." Alex said as her father brushed his finger over her throbbing clit.

"Yes, Alex like? Ya you like it my baby virgin slut." Jerry cooed at Alex.

"Put that in Alex?" Alex asked pointing to Jerry's erected cock.

"Yes, dada put this in baby Alex's pussy. Say, 'put big cock in Alex pussy.'" Jerry said.

"Put big cock in Alex pussy dada!" Alex cried out.

"Good girl. Hold still. No moving or dada will spank you." Jerry said as he lined up his hard, large, throbbing cock with Alex's tight, wet, virgin cunt.

"Ouch! Dada hurts!" Alex cried as Jerry pushed in.

"Shhh...it will be over soon." Jerry felt Alex's barrier and pushed harder.

"Ouch! Something go pop inside Alex pussy!" Alex cried as Jerry pushed in more.

Jerry started pumping in and out of Alex's tight cunt. Alex cried like the baby she was but in the back of her mind, she was enjoying her father fucking her.

"Oh god Alex! I'm gunna cum!" Jerry shouted.

"Ouch dada! Out pweese! Out!" Alex cried staying in her baby character.

Jerry pushed in one last time, then released his seed into Alex's virgin womb.

"Good girl. Wanna get some ice-cream?" Jerry asked once he caught his breath.

"Alex want ice-cream!" Alex jumped. "Ouch! Alex sore from pussy." Alex began to cry again.

"Shhh...my baby. It will go away." Jerry carried Alex and dress her. Then he placed her in her crib to fall asleep.

(5 months later)

"Alex! Come here baby!" Jerry shouted.

"I can't be your baby since i'm having one daddy." Alex teased.

"Ya but that's my baby." Jerry said placing his hands on her swollen belly.

"Googoo dada! Can we go to play room?" Alex teased in her baby voice.

"Awe, baby, you know not to tease daddy." Jerry laughed.

"I know. When this little princesses is born, i will be all yours." Alex said before kissing her father passionately.

"Oh i like the sound of that!" Jerry said once the kiss was broken.


	5. Idea 5

Title: Perfect

Paring: Alex/Max

Concept: Romance/Family

Type: One-Shot

Max and Alex were brother and sister. If you ever saw them, they would look like any other brother and sister. You wouldn't think they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Max and Alex shared a relationship that was a lot closer than brother and sister. Ever since Alex was 15 and Max was 14, they had been going out as a couple.

Max had told Alex that he loved her after his !4th birthday. Alex had asked him what he had wanted for his birthday and he had said that he only wanted her for his birthday. Alex was confused at first but then she caught on.

At first, Alex didn't know what to think. Then after about a month of thinking, she came to realize that she had feelings for her brother. She loved him. The very next day she took him out for pizza and ice-cream.

Max was confused by his sister suddenly being nice to him. Then at the end of the night, Alex had came into Max's room and told him she loved him. At first, Max didn't believe her. But then, Alex kissed Max. the kiss turned heated and they ended up making love for the first time. Both had taken each others virginity.

Now, 5 years later, both Alex and Max are happily married. Max was at work when he got a call.

"Max! Babe come home! It's happening!" Alex shouted into the phone.

"I'll be right there babe! Hang on!" Max ran out of his office and drove as fast as he could home.

"Babe, I'm here! Are you ok?" Max asked.

"Yes, but I'm in so much pain!" Alex whined.

"Easy, lets get you in the tub. The water will help. How far apart?" Max asked.

"A minute. Ouch!" Alex screamed out in pain.

Alex was 9 months pregnant with their first child. It was a girl. Both Max and Alex had said they wanted it to be a home birth. It was easy getting approved for a home birth. Max had got to collage early and became a doctor. Even though everyone thought he was the dumb one, he was really smart. he graduated before Justin and finished collage with flying colors. Once he finished, Max and Alex had gotten married and moved to a small town in Texas. Now Alex was about to give birth, and complete their perfect family.

"Easy, sit down and breath. In and out." Max cooed as another contraction hit.

"I need to push! Max i feel her. She's coming!" Alex screamed as a contraction hit.

"Ok, you are 10 centimeters, push Alex!" Max said from between her legs.

Alex pushed for a good 20 minutes before the cries of a new baby girl filled the room.

"She' perfect, Alex. She's perfect." Max said as he cleaned the wailing baby girl.

"Can I hold her?" Alex asked tiredly.

"Yes." Max said handing the now wrapped up baby girl.

"I love you so much, Max." Alex said before kissing Max.

"Our life is perfect now." Max said as he smiled down at he new daughter.


	6. Idea 6

**Title: Between Max and Justin**

**Paring: Max/Alex/Justin**

**Concept: Threesome**

**Type: One-Shot**

Alex sat in her room bored as always. It was saturday. Normally, Alex would sleep all day, but today she was restless. For some odd reason, she couldn't stop thinking about her brothers, Justin and Max. Even though they were her brothers, she found them very attractive.

A few days ago, Alex had accidentally walked in on Max while he was showering. Alex had swore she didn't see anything but she had. He saw Max's large cock. For such a young boy, Max sure did have a large, think cock.

Alex had touched herself and thought about Max's manhood for the next few nights. Just thinking about it got Alex all wet.

Alex shoved her patties aside and began to rub her throbbing clit. Alex was a virgin and ha never done it with a guy. She got to thinking while she rubbed her clit.

"Hmmmm...what if Max were to shove that large cock inside my virgin pussy. Oh god!" Alex moaned as she rubbed her clit.

Max was walking past his sister's room when he hear her moan. Max put his ear to the door and hear Alex moaning his name. He used a spell to see through the walls and what he saw made his manhood become hard instantly. He saw his sister with no pants on, rubbing her very wet pussy.

Max stood there for 15 minutes, watching Alex cum multiple times. He wanted to burst through the doors and fuck her right there. But he didn't, he just rubbed his throbbing hard cock.

Justin saw Max rubbing his cock in front of Alex's room. He went over an tapped Max on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked.

"You gotta see this." Max whispered.

Max did the spell so Justin could see through the wall too. Justin saw his very wet and naked sister on her bed rubbing her clit.

"We should go in and help." Justin said with a sly smile.

"What about mom and dad?" Max asked.

"They left to go to the store. We have a few hours." Justin said.

"Let's go." Max smiled.

Both brother opened the door and Alex jumped.

"What the fuck?! Ever hear of knocking." Alex said as she covered her dripping pussy.

"I heard you moaning my name." Max said. "You want me to do this?" Max asked as he slipped a finger between Alex's folds and began to stroke her clit.

"Oh Max! Yes!" Alex moaned.

"You want your brothers to fuck you? Would you like that?" Justin asked nibbling on Alex's neck.

"Yes! Please! Fuck me!" Alex pleaded.

"Where do you want us?" Max asked.

"I want you, Max, to fuck my virgin pussy and i want Justin in my tight little ass!" Alex moaned.

Max laid down on the bed and Alex got on top of him. She placed his hard throbbing cock at her tight, wet entrance.

"Easy girl. Just slid right down on my cock." Max said as he gripped her hips to guide her down.

Alex began to move down. She felt the tip of Max's cock enter her. She went further until she felt Max hit her barrier.

"Ouch! Oh you're so big!" Alex moaned.

"This will hurt, but i have to do it." Max said. And with that he gripped her hips tighter and thrusted upward and popped Alex's cherry.

"Oh fuck! Max!" Alex screamed.

Max was buried deep inside Alex. He began to thrust into her at a slow but forceful rhythm.

"Oh, Justin! I need you in my ass! Please shove your cock up my ass!" Alex moaned.

Justin lined up his throbbing cock with her tight ass-hole. Max stopped thrusting to allow Justin to get his cock in. He placed the tip at her hole and began to push forward. Forgetting lube, it was hard to push into her tight ass-hole. Justin grabbed Alex's hips hard and thrusted forward.

"OH FUCK! JUSTIN!" Alex screamed.

A small trickle of blood pooled down from her ass and her pussy as both brother thrusted in and out of their screaming sister.

"Fuck! I'm close! Oh Max, Justin, cum with me!" Alex screamed.

"Go! Cum baby! Cum for me!" Max said as he quickened his thrusts.

Alex screamed and came hard. Max thrusted in one last time before spilling his hot seed inside Alex's virgin womb. And Justin thrusted in a few more time before releasing his hot seed deep inside Alex's ass.

"Oh, we need to do this again. I love when you both are buried deep inside my holes." Alex said as she laid down between Max and Justin.

"The next time, i wanna fuck your pretty little pussy." Justin said running his fingers through her folds.

"Oh, god! I'm so tender right now." Alex said as Justin placed one finger inside her.

"Ready for round two?" Max asked Alex.

"Fuck ya! Let's do it." Alex grinned.

They fucked for hours. Max and Justin fucked every hole in Alex's body. Cumming in and all over her.


	7. Idea 7

**Title: A Part Of My Soul**

**Paring: Alex/Juliet**

**Concept: Romance**

**Type: Possible Story**

*Author's Notes*

*Okay, I've been getting a lot of requests for a Justin/Juliet chapter... I will not be doing that paring...i never liked the couple or the concept of their paring. I always wanted Alex and Juliet to get together. I'm sorry to disappoint a lot of you...i hope you keep reading and if you don't i'm ok with that...*

Alex is sitting on the edge of her window, looking up at the night sky. She sees a shooting star fly across the sky. She lets out a content sigh.

Alex jumps slightly when she feels arms wrap around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asks.

"Looking at the stars and thanking them for giving you to me, my love." Alex said then turned around to kiss Juliet's cold lips.

"Alex, you're perfect. Why don't you stop looking at the stars and come have rough sweaty sex with your wife?" Juliet asks.

"Oh, you're doing it again. I told you never to do that." Alex said as she felt herself starting to get hot and bothered.

"But it's so much fun. Come on, you know you love it." Juliet said while pulling Alex towards their bed.

Alex and Juliet had gotten married after Alex had finished high school. Alex knew that Juliet was a vampire and Juliet knew that Alex was a wizard. Alex had surprised everyone by winning the wizard competition and git to keep her powers. Since she marries Juliet, she got to keep them forever.

Juliet began kissing Alex's neck as she lowered her onto their huge bed. Alex moaned when she felt Juliet's fangs brush against her neck.

"May I?" Juliet asked.

"You know you never have to ask." Alex moaned.

Juliet sunk her fang deep into Alex's neck. Alex moaned. Alex had always loved when Juliet were to drink from her. But this time it felt different. It felt like Juliet was not only sucking her blood out bit pouring something into her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked as a warm feeling traveled down her back and stopped at her lower abdomen.

Juliet pulled her fangs out and licked the wound until it closed.

"Remember that talk we had about have children?" Juliet asked Alex.

"Yes. What does that have to do with this really warm feeling I have in my tummy?" Alex asked.

"I found a way that I can get you pregnant without using a male. I basically gave you part of my soul. They vampires don't have souls but it's not entirety true. We have souls, just some of us choose to ignore it. But by me giving you part of my soul, I just created a life within you that is of you and me. Our baby is now being grown inside you." Juliet smiled and kissed Alex.

"You did all this for me? I love you so much. I can't believe it. I have our baby inside me. Is it like a normal pregnancy?" Alex asked.

"No, you are only pregnant for 4 months." Juliet smiled.

"4 months! Oh my, Juliet I need more time. What if I'm a horrible mother? What is our baby hates me? Juliet, what is I screw this up?" Alex began to sob.

"Alex, honey, you are not going to screw this up. You will be an amazing mother. And I will never leave you. So you won't be doing this alone. I love you and our baby too much to even think of leaving you both." Juliet pulled Alex into her arms and sat down with Alex on her lap.

"I love you more than words can describe." Alex said.

"Same here my love." Juliet smiled at Alex as they both began making out.

"Can I make love to my wife now?" Juliet asked.

"Yes you may." Alex said and began kissing Juliet once more.

Both spent the night pleasuring each other, until they both screamed each other's names.

Soon Alex fell asleep wrapped in Juliet's arms. Juliet's arms were wrapped protectively around Alex's abdomen.

Alex placed her hand over Juliet's and sighed happily. She was going to be a mother and with the woman she loved. She couldn't have had a better life. Finally she let out on last sigh and fell asleep.

*Author's Notes*

*okay so i had this idea for a while and i'm not sure if i want to write the full story. Because, i'm not sure anyone will read or review it. If you want this to be a story...let me know and if i get enough people that want and are going to read it...i'll commit to it and write that whole story. Just review and let me know...*


End file.
